


Wagers & Whiskey

by thelooster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction as therapy for S8, Lommy and Hot Pie are not as suave as they think they are, Neither is Gendry, Poor boy is PINING, i don't even know what this is, modern gendrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: Gendry has a massive crush on Arya Stark, and it takes a dumb bet for him to finally do something about it.





	1. Calling the Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been suffering through weeks of learning the Renal System until I finally had a chance to write out this garbage that's been trapped in my head. Also, season 8 is a lie and fanfiction is the only true canon. On tumblr at thatwasnerdy.

            It was 9 PM after the last mechanical engineering exam of the semester, and Gendry could feel the stress slowly ebb as he worked through his third beer in the worn leather booth. He couldn’t remember when Friday nights at Blackwater Brewery first became a weekly ritual, and he wasn’t really sure how Hot Pie and Lommy became his closest friends, but here they were at the end of junior year. The boys in question were currently engrossed in their latest debate on which _Fast & Furious_ movie was best, so Gendry took the opportunity to scan the bar for any familiar faces, startling when he made eye contact with Arya Stark. She was sitting at the counter closest to their booth next to a tall redhead Gendry could only assume was her sister. Arya’s cool stare shifted into a smirk as she sent him a small wave. Gendry grinned before sending a wave back, and Arya spun back around towards the counter.

            Gendry tried to slow his pounding pulse as he slowly returned his attention to his friends, who had suddenly stopped talking and were staring at him incredulously. “What? Did you finally determine that there is no such thing as a best _Fast & Furious _movie and that _John Wick_ is infinitely better?” Gendry took a sip of his drink, attempting to look nonchalant. Lommy broke first.

            “Dude! You know the Starks?”

            Gendry shrugged. “Not really. Arya is in my History of Westeros recitation, and her sister is a TA for that literature class I had to take last semester. I’m surprised she even recognized me.” Hot Pie still stared at Gendry as if he had grown a second head. “Look, it’s not a big deal. Now, when do you both leave for your internships?” Gendry tried his best to focus on the details of his best friends’ summer plans, but he couldn’t help that his gaze kept drifting over to the counter to stare at Arya. She looked incredible, with dark ripped jeans tucked into combat boots and the cutoff shirt of a heavy metal band he’d never heard of. Granted, Gendry thought Arya always looked great, but apparently he wasn’t the only one. He helplessly watched as the blonde know-it-all from their class, Ned Something, sauntered over to chat with her. Gendry tried to ignore how Ned bought her a drink and leaned against the counter like he owned it, and Gendry definitely didn’t grimace when he heard Arya laugh at something the prick said. Gendry took a deep swig of his drink, knuckles whitening around the bottle, as he watched Ned slowly reach down to stroke Arya’s thigh.

            The scream came out of nowhere. One second, Ned was grabbing Arya’s inner thigh, the next, his fingers were bent back towards his forearm, face writhing in pain. Arya held her whiskey in one hand as she twisted Ned’s fingers back with the other, face eerily calm. Gendry stared at the scene wide-eyed and heard Arya calmly state, “Touch me again, and you’ll lose a hand.” She released Ned, who frantically rushed away, and turned back to the counter as if nothing had happened. Gendry snorted and tried to decipher if he was more terrified or aroused by the aggressive display he’d just witnessed. He turned back to hear Lommy’s painful description of his latest date.

            “So we go see _A Star is Born_ , right? And she just sobs the entire movie! And then we get in the car, and she’s _still_ crying! But not even about the movie – now she starts crying about the damn previews! This girl straight up cried the whole drive home until we get back to her place, and she said she had a really good time, you know, despite the tears. And she wants to hang out again. She’s texted a few times, but there’s no way I’m touching that.” Lommy leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head, clearly proud of his romantic prowess. Gendry just shook his head.

            “Did you text her back?” Gendry inquired. Lommy scoffed.

            “Of course not! Had to leave her wanting more, didn’t I?”

            Hot Pie groaned before contributing. “Dude, why are you like this? You picked a sad movie and then ditched her because she cried? She can’t be blamed for Bradley Cooper’s moving performance!”

            “It’s not my fault! Plus she didn’t even _try_ to make out with me!” Lommy gesticulated wildly.  

            Gendry sighed. “Come on, Lom. I thought we talked about this whole ghosting thing? Anyone can stop texting, but it takes character to just be honest with someone.”

            “Well you’re one to talk!”

            “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I haven’t ghosted anybody!”

            Gendry was surprised when Hot Pie chimed in. “Lom’s got a point, Gendry. You haven’t ghosted anyone, sure, but you aren’t exactly a master of dating yourself.”

            “I—I just, I mean, if I had _wanted_ to date someone, I would have!” Gendry spluttered, ignoring how his face was heating. Hot Pie and Lommy shared a look before bursting out in laughter. “What the hell are you laughing about?” Gendry glowered into his beer.

            Lommy wiped his eyes, still laughing. “Mate, do you really think we don’t know about your crush?”

            Gendry felt his stomach flip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Oh, come on, Gendry. You have barely been able to keep your eyes off the bar,” Hot Pie grinned at him.

            “Not that I blame you. I mean, wow, just wow.” Lommy stared over at the Stark sisters, letting out a low whistle before noticing Gendry’s glare. He threw his hands up in defense, “Look, I am 100 percent Team Gendry. In fact, I’d like to help.” Gendry didn’t trust the mischievous grin Lommy sent him. “Tell you what, I’ll buy your drinks for the rest of the night if you can get her number.” Hot Pie let out a snort as Gendry sulked.

            As much as Gendry wanted to refuse on the grounds of stupidity, he couldn’t say he’d be sad drinking away his embarrassment on Lommy’s dime. Plus, he figured neither Lom nor Hot Pie believed he’d ever call their bluff. Gendry sighed, shaking his head. “Fuck it. You’ve got yourself a deal.” Hot Pie and Lommy high fived and cheered as Gendry chugged the rest of his beer and headed towards the counter.


	2. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is forced to endure an evening out with her sister. The presence of one Gendry Waters makes it a little more tolerable.

            Arya nursed her whiskey as she quietly scanned the bar and ignored Sansa and Jeyne’s mundane conversation. Though Arya had had a… _tumultuous_ relationship with her sister growing up, she truly was grateful that they had gotten closer over the years. Of course, spending time in the same room without strangling each other did not exactly mean they had any shared interests. The comparison of assess on the baseball team, Sansa’s current discussion topic, was a prime example. Arya wasn’t even sure how Sansa managed to convince her to come out tonight, although she supposed she had run out of the studying excuse since classes were over. She let Sansa do something to her hair that wasn’t her standard braided bun and even allowed a bit of makeup. Go big or go home, right? Of course, what Arya had forgotten, as she had forgotten every time she had gone out, was that she hated trying to make small talk in loud bars where she didn’t know anyone. Arya figured she could stay strong for an hour before her compatriots got tipsy enough that they forgot she was there, and then Arya would make her escape. That was the plan, at least, until she saw Gendry.

            Though they had never talked outside of recitation, Arya had been ignoring her growing crush for Gendry since they had been placed in the same group for a project at the beginning of the semester. While she usually loathed group assignments of any kind, Arya had been pleasantly surprised by Gendry when he not only showed up to their meetings prepared, but also volunteered to take on extra work. He didn’t speak out often during recitation, but when he did, Arya could tell that he had thought through his point and shared it with conviction.  It didn’t hurt that he had a brutally sarcastic sense of humor and was the hottest guy in her class. Arya was reminded of that last one as she stared at him laughing with his friends across the bar, his Henley stretching out over his biceps. By the time Arya realized Gendry was looking towards the counter, he had already caught her staring. In a moment of immediate panic, Arya just smirked and waved, cursing herself for being so damn awkward but grateful that she had enough whiskey to forget the entire incident. To her surprise, though, Gendry smiled and returned the wave. Arya stared at him a moment longer before spinning back and downing her drink, ignoring the deep flush she knew colored her cheeks. She tried to ignore the weight of his eyes every time he glanced over towards their counter, and Arya could almost imagine he was watching her.

            She was working up the courage to go over to Gendry’s booth and have an actual conversation when Ned Dayne strolled up. A family friend, Ned had been at enough dinner parties for Arya to know that he was nice enough, if not a little presumptuous. For example, he presumed every individual in their class was dying to know his opinion on every single historical event to have taken place in the history of Westeros. When he had labelled Queen Nymeria’s burning of her ships as an “overly-emotional” decision, Arya was quick to point out that every war in Westeros had ultimately been at the hand of a white man in power, so really, who was more emotional? Ned had the decency to look somewhat abashed, and Professor Clegane had given Arya a scowl of somewhat approval. Why Ned thought she was interested in him, Arya had no idea, but it didn’t stop him from ogling her exposed midriff and ordering her a drink without even sparing a glance to the bartender. Arya mostly tuned him out, until he mentioned how excited he was that Joffrey Baratheon was now captain of the football team since he was the best player in the country. At that, Arya choked, the whiskey burning, as she let out a bark of laughter. It took one look at Ned’s confused face to realize he wasn’t being sarcastic, only serving to prove that Arya’s impression of Ned was not going to improve in the near future. Arya wasn’t sure what imaginary signal Ned thought he received when he stroked her thigh, but his squeal as she bent his fingers back showed he’d finally gotten the message. “Touch me again, and you’ll lose a hand.” Arya spun back to find Sansa looking at her in disbelief.

            “Honestly, Arya? Can we please just go one night without you assaulting someone?” Arya wasn’t sure how Sansa managed to perfectly match their mother’s tone of disappointment.

  
            “He should have known to keep his hands to himself. Honestly, Sansa, can we please just go one night without someone touching me against my will?” Arya spat back. Sansa merely rolled her eyes before turning back to Jeyne. Arya sneaked a glance over to Gendry’s table, horrified to realize he was staring at her and had certainly seen what had transpired. Arya supposed Sansa was right: she _did_ manage to engage in some kind of physical altercation nearly every time they went out. At this point, Arya didn’t know if she was just a creep magnet or repulsed the normal ones. Whatever hope she may have had to actually talk to her crush, one two years ahead of her at that, was diminished, since she had surely scared him off. Arya went back to her original pastime of counting down minutes until she could go home, staring at the clock with such intensity that she jumped when a voice appeared next to her.

            “Is this seat taken?” Gendry asked with a wry grin that Arya returned.

            “Sure, though the last guy who sat there didn’t have such a good time.” Arya stared down at her drink as she fidgeted her hands. She figured it was better to get it out in the open than to wait for him to decide she was psychotic later.

            Gendry just shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems like he probably had it coming.” Arya stared at Gendry in shock as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Honestly, it was pretty hot.”

            “Oh.” Of all the faces Arya had seen Gendry make, she decided this embarrassed, shy one was her favorite. “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome. I mean, I already knew you were the most badass person I’ve ever met.” Gendry had returned back to smirking at her, and Arya let out a surprised laugh as she ignored the nervous fluttering in her chest.

            “And from which data points could you possibly draw that conclusion, Mr. Rivers?” Arya teased him back, grateful for the ease of the conversation.

            “Well, for one, you’re the only person who isn’t scared shitless by Professor Clegane. I think you’re even his favorite.”

            Arya laughed again. “Oh, I know I am. Of course, he just wants everyone to think he’s the kind of professor who murders his students for fun, but I know he’s secretly a softie.”

            Arya grinned as Gendry laughed. “Well, softie or no, the rest of the class is grateful for your protection.” They shared a moment of silence, but it wasn’t awkward like Arya was used to. “So, listen, I have a bit of a favor to ask you…”

            Arya arched an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

            “Well, it’s just, my friends over there are idiots.” Arya peered over Gendry’s shoulder to see both of his friends intently staring at their conversation, only to jump and try to find anything else to look at so they wouldn’t be caught. Arya chuckled. _Idiots, indeed._ “And I sort of made a stupid bet that I now need your help with.”

            “Okay, I like a challenge.”

            Gendry gave her a soft look. “I know you do.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, uh, they sort of figured out that I’m interested in someone and if I get her number, Lommy has to buy my drinks for the rest of the night.”

            Arya felt the fluttering return, her hope soaring. “Oh, really? And do I happen to know this individual?”

            “You might know her. She happens to be the most beautiful person in this bar, and I think her last name might be Stark,” Gendry playfully returned.

            Arya felt her face glow as she beamed at him before suddenly realizing which beautiful Stark Gendry had obviously been referring to. Arya’s face fell as she looked away, missing the confused look of hurt flash in Gendry’s eyes. “Right, sure thing.” Arya spun around to tap her sister. “Sansa, there’s someone who would like to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything, and it's bringing me so much joy. Thank you for reading! Decided to stretch it out by one more chapter since I'm a thirsty bitch.


	3. All Fools In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Delicious, finally some good fucking communication." -Chef Gordon Ramsay

            “Sansa, there’s someone who would like to meet you.” And with that, all of Gendry’s hopes shattered. For once, Gendry thought that he might be getting somewhere with Arya, and then right as he’d asked for her number, she’d pawned him off onto her sister. Her sister who was currently staring him up and down like a predator coming in for the kill. “This is Gendry, a friend from class. He wants to ask for your number. It’s for a bet, but he’s okay.”

            Gendry looked at Arya in confusion as Sansa leaned towards him, apparently satisfied with what she saw. “Gendry, you say? Well, it’s _very_ nice to meet you. Tell me again what you wanted?”

            Gendry’s eyes flashed between Arya’s and Sansa’s in panic. “Uh, well, um, I… It’s just that… um…”

            Sansa laughed, but it wasn’t like the throaty chortles Arya would let out when Professor Clegane took some asshole down a peg or two. This was more of a controlled tinkling, far from genuine. “Oh, come now, Gendry. You needn’t be so nervous. I don’t bite… Well, that’s not entirely true, now, is it?” Gendry took a horrified gulp, sure that this was some bizarre nightmare he’d wake up from any second.

            “ _Jesus,_ Sans. That’s my cue.” Arya stood up abruptly from the barstool and started grabbing her purse to settle up her tab. Gendry began to panic, his fear spiking as Sansa laid a perfectly manicured hand on his forearm.

            “So, you wanted my number? Is that all?” Sansa looked at him through half-lidded eyes, eyelashes blinking.

            As Arya began to walk away, Gendry finally regained control of his body. “NO!” Sansa, Arya, and Gendry all startled, surprised by the force of his outburst. He ignored the 10-foot radius of concerned bar patrons staring at him and tried to fix the mess he still wasn’t sure how he’d created in the first place. “Pardon me, miss, it’s just, well…” Arya was watching him with wide eyes, and Gendry just softly let out the breath he was holding before turning back to look at Sansa. “It’s just, I wanted your sister’s number.” Gendry could feel his face flaming, but he had to get the truth out before he lost Arya forever.

            “ _Mine?_ ”

            “ _Hers?_ ”

            At their simultaneous outburst, the Stark sisters looked at each other in confusion before staring back at Gendry. While Arya had look of pure confusion on her face, Sansa was all mischievous glee. Somehow Jeyne Pool had managed to miss the entire exchange and sat blissfully unaware. Gendry stared helplessly at Arya.

            Sansa was the first to recover, quickly gathering her things. “You know, I just realized that I have to be somewhere, um, not here. Come on, Jeyne.” Sansa grabbed her friend and spirited away, whether to another bar or another seat, Gendry had no idea. He merely stared at Arya, watching a battle of emotions play out on her face.

            “You wanted _my_ number?”

            Gendry rubbed his face in exasperation. “Seven hells, Arya, yes, yours! You’re making it bloody difficult, though, aren’t you?” He let out a chuckle at the confounding woman in front of him.

            “But, why?” Arya still looked like she was trying to solve a differential equation and missing half the variables.

            Gendry slowly stepped up to her, as if one sudden movement would scare her off. He lifted a hand, slowly so that she could stop him if she wanted, and gingerly tucked an escaped behind her ear. “I wanted _your_ number, Arya, because you’re absolutely beautiful, brilliant, _terrifying_ , and I’ve quite fancied you since I first met you.” Maybe it was the three beers, or maybe it was staring into Arya’s shocked gaze, but Gendry was pretty sure that the rest of the bar had disappeared.

            “Oh.” Arya’s shocked expression slowly morphed into a smile Gendry hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t big and blinding, but full of adoration and something else he couldn’t dare name.

            “But, clearly, I’ve horribly misjudged things and absolutely butchered this attempt, so I understand if you — _oomph.”_ It took Gendry exactly 0.7 seconds to realize Arya Stark was kissing him. It did not so long for him to respond. Gendry wrapped his arms around Arya’s waist, a jolt of electricity flowing through him as he felt the skin exposed from her shirt. Arya’s hands cradled his face as she kissed him deeper, their mouths slotting against each other as if they’d been doing this a lot longer. They kissed almost frantically, the built-up passion exploding in one burst, Gendry’s tongue lightly sweeping along Arya’s lower lip before she opened up for him. Arya let out a light moan at the contact, the noise reverberating enough to remind them they were, in fact, making out in the middle of a very crowded bar. Gendry let out a soft chuckle before slowly releasing Arya, reveling in how she kept her eyes closed for one more second, as if savoring every moment. “Um, Arya?” She slowly blinked at him, and Gendry decided that post-kiss Arya was the most beautiful sight in the world.

            “Yes, Gendry?”

            “So, does this mean I can get your number?” Gendry saw the light punch before it landed on his shoulder, but it didn’t stop the delighted laugh he let out. “I take it that’s a yes, then.”

            Arya rolled her eyes fondly. “Obviously.” Her face turned more sincere. “And, um, I’ve quite fancied you for awhile, too.” Arya gave him a soft smile that Gendry had to keep himself from kissing off of her.

            “Oh.” He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but Gendry didn’t care. “So, you want to get out of here? Grab some food?”

            Arya scoffed. “Get out of here? Um, I believe someone owes you a night of free drinks. Come on.” Arya grabbed Gendry’s hand and dragged him to the booth where a shell-shocked Lommy & Hot Pie just stared in amazement. “Hi, I’m Arya. I’ll take an Old Fashioned, thanks.” With her right hand still holding Gendry’s, Arya reached out and grabbed a fry from the basket as if she had always been a part of their group. Gendry just watched in awe as Lommy returned with a round of drinks and Arya launched into their earlier debate about ridiculous action movies. “Ok, _Fast & Furious_ is fine, but have you ever seen _John Wick_?” With that, Gendry fell just a little bit deeper in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for dropping comments & kudos! I hope you enjoyed this on-fire garbage can as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love prompts & feedback, or you can follow me at thatwasnerdy.


End file.
